A prueba de tontos
by limaazul
Summary: De cómo los planes más simples suelen no serlo.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. No gano. No pierdo.

**Notita:** Hace un buen rato que quería poner este fic por aquí, fue creado como un regalo de navidad en Slasheaven. Para facilitar un poquito la lectura un datito, la historia comienza con el punto de vista de Draco y al siguiente párrafo es de Harry y así se alterna hasta el final. Si aún así no se entiende no se preocupen que a veces ni yo me entiendo.

**A prueba de tontos**

Al principio, todo este asunto le pareció muy sencillo, no el plan en sí sino la manera en la que se fue desenvolviendo, encajando, como un gran rompecabezas que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma ante sus ojos. Ese fue su primer error; por un momento, por un pequeño, glorioso y cruel momento, olvidó que él no era un espectador, que era una pieza más y que debería –tarde o temprano- completar la figura.

El plan era lógico, simple y directo –si se llevaba a cabo correctamente- por lo tanto a lo único que debía temer era al pánico escénico o a los gallos imprevistos. No era nada del otro mundo. Era fácil, pan comido, era...era...

Era Harry, sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana del sexto piso al día siguiente del inicio de clases, observando al sol ponerse lentamente. Primero pensó esperar a que las sombras inundaran el pasillo, que las luces de las antorchas pintaran las paredes antes de hablar. Los ocasos no le gustaban, los últimos destellos de un sol moribundo siempre le habían causado una nostalgia que le venía de muy adentro, de un lugar demasiado desconocido para su gusto. Estaba tan absorto contemplando la ventana que tardó unos segundos en percatarse que su "víctima" ya no observaba la acuarela de oros...

Es ahí donde las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Draco no debía verlo hasta el día siguiente, cuando fingiría una pelea con Ron y Hermione en el desayuno (¿o era el almuerzo?) Ese día era suyo, todo suyo, y él no tenía ningún derecho de aparecerse con sus aires de príncipe perdido a confundirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Y de pronto, todo era naranjas y rojos acariciando sus ropas y era tonto que él pensara que Draco lo estaba buscando, y dentro de poco no importaría porque de todos modos cuando el sol saliera otra vez sería él, Harry, quien tendría que ir en su busca. Y así como era inevitable que ese momento pasara también lo fue la pregunta que dejó sus labios esa primera tarde:

"¿Te gustan los ocasos Draco?"

Más adelante Draco desearía haberle dicho no, haberlo insultado a él y a su familia/amigos como tantas veces antes, haberlo golpeado hasta que el rojo de su sangre se mezclara con los destellos del sol hiriente hasta que no hubiera diferencia entre ambos –cegadores/terribles- para que todos supieran que su bienamado héroe no era más que un montón de carne y sangre, que no había nada de valor en él –de él- que solo era un chico sin suerte. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que en esos momentos Draco estaba cumpliendo una misión importante, una que no podía fallar, ya habían demasiados errores por cuenta de su familia. No podía darse el lujo de echarlo todo a perder. Así que se volvió y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo susurró:

"Claro"

Fue suficiente.

Es así como poco a poco, día tras día, ocaso tras ocaso, la imperiosa directiva comenzó a hacerse más fácil de seguir, de aceptar, y algunas veces hasta... de creer. A Harry le gustaba sentarse al lado de Draco mientras veían el sol ocultarse; le gustaba poder relajarse, no tener que explicar, que hablar. Le gustaba el hecho de poder compartir su silencio con alguien . Dejar de lado sus máscaras y poses y poder, aunque sea por un par de horas, ser él mismo. Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, la distancia se hizo más corta y un día en que el sol se ocultó más temprano Harry se encontró frente a frente con la realidad de su primer beso con un chico. Y mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, su último pensamiento fue:

'Tal vez esto no sea tan difícil después de todo'

Habían momentos en los que Draco odiaba a Harry; odiaba su pasividad, odiaba que sus ojos esquivaran los suyos durante las clases, en los pasillos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba este alterego al que veía todas las tardes, porque eso es lo que tenía que ser. No hay manera de que alguien se comporte toda su vida de una manera y que luego, por un par de horas, sea otra totalmente diferente. Odiaba los silencios que invadían sus encuentros, inundándolo todo. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que Draco no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que hacer algo: gritar, huir, matar. ALGO. Cualquier cosa con tal de Poder. Respirar. Fue una tarde como cualquier otra, entre el monstruoso sol que amenazaba con consumirlo todo y la desesperación de romper el silencio que Draco se encontró besando a Harry Potter. Y mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar no pudo evitar pensar:

'tal vez esto no sea tan difícil después de todo'

Tres días más tarde la guerra comenzó. No fue el fin del mundo como muchos pensaban, en realidad lo único que delataba la existencia de un conflicto era la tensión que reinaba en todo el mundo mágico. Tensión que cada día iba en aumento y que podía resumirse en una sola pregunta¿cuándo atacarían Howarts? Porque estaba claro que quienes debían batirse a muerte eran el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el Gran Harry Potter. Fue apoyado sobre su hombro que Harry decidió contarle todo, decirle que ya no seguiría con este... este estúpido "plan", que de verdad sentía algo por él y que no creía que fuera como su padre, que todo estaría bien, y quién sabe, tal vez hallarían la manera de arreglar las cosas y...

"Mañana es el ataque"

Harry cree que después de eso lo abrazó, pero no lo recuerda muy bien, estaba demasiado ocupado llorando el equivalente de dieciséis años de mentiras para preocuparse por esos detalles.

Draco deseaba poder decirle que estaba en peligro, que no tenía nada en su contra, ya no, que las cosas eran así, que no era nada personal. Pero el problema era que no conocía la manera de expresar sus ideas en ese lenguaje de la piel que Harry parecía conocer de memoria, o tal vez no se daba cuenta -¿pársel?- Cómo le dices a alguien "no confíes en mí" por el tacto. ¿Con una mordida suave en el cuello, una caricia en el antebrazo, un beso profundo, intenso¿Cómo? Y cuando Draco creía haber logrado descifrar la manera de hacerse entender Harry se le adelantaba y arruinaba sus planes, como cuando Draco fingía dormir y sentía que sus manos acariciaban su rostro, suavemente, lentamente, y tenía que aguantar las lágrimas , las ganas de acercarse más, de abrir los ojos. Porque estaba dormido, porque todo es más sencillo cuando tienes los ojos cerrados. Pero de algún modo él no necesitaba ver porque sabía, sabía que lo que vería en los ojos de Harry no sería más que un reflejo de lo que –muy a su pesar- había en los suyos. Así que se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía las ligeras caricias sobre su piel. Concentrándose en no mirar, no pensar, y sobre todo en no decir...

"Mañana es el ataque"

Y Harry lo abrazó hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron.

Nadie sabe con exactitud a qué hora se inició el ataque, la concentración de magia que hubo en la zona –tanto de un bando como del otro-causó que el cielo se llenara de nubes de tormenta las cuales eclipsaron el sol desde antes que este pudiera aparecer en el horizonte, haciendo imposible determinar la hora. A nadie le importó. La batalla que siguió fue sangrienta, pero no devastadora, gracias a los preparativos de "último minuto" que se realizaron en el castillo y los alrededores. Las horas/días/semanas pasaron y al final Voldemort fue destruido y con él buena parte de sus seguidores. Extrañamente, el cadáver de Draco Malfoy no fue hallado en el campo de batalla sino en una habitación del sexto piso, sin ningún rasguño, se especula que su muerte se produjo por medio de la maldición imperdonable Avada Kedavra, pero las causas de la ubicación del cuerpo son un misterio.

El lado negativo de ser el héroe de las historias es que generalmente tu papel termina al mismo tiempo que el del "villano", cuando el telón cae¿quién barre los pedazos de tu ser que dejas en el escenario¿Quién se encarga de darte las felicitaciones y entregarte un nuevo libreto¿Quién? Tal vez si aguantas la respiración por suficiente tiempo el dolor se cansará de esperar y te dejará en paz, pero eso no cambia nada, y Harry sabe que ya no podrá ver las puestas de sol con los mismos ojos con los que solía verlos, porque Draco no está, Draco, a quien le gustaban los ocasos. Y verlos con Harry.

**Fin**


End file.
